


BTS - J-Hope and Nana's three month anniversary

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [68]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Humour. Career Talk. Brief talk about having children.Hoseok and Nana’s plans to go out to dinner to celebrate three months of dating are quickly dashed when she has to take care of a boy from her class whose grandmother has forgotten to pick him up.This is part of our headcanon universe and ongoing story-line between J-Hope and his girlfriend Nana. To read all of J-Hope and Nana's fics to date in chronological order follow the link here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247221066/bts-j-hope-headcanon-fics





	BTS - J-Hope and Nana's three month anniversary

Nana was flushed with colour, her complexion positively glowing as she typed a response to Hoseok’s text. Seo-yeon, the 4th grade teacher, handed her a mug with a gentle expression and took the chair beside her.

“Ah, I know that smile. It reminds me of when my husband and I were dating.” 

“Sorry…” Nana blushed, putting the phone down. “It’s our three month anniversary today. We’re going out later to celebrate.”

“Don’t you find it hard to go out together?” Her colleague asked, sympathetically. “Surely, you must get mobbed.”

Nana took a sip of tea, looking thoughtful. “He gets recognised sometimes. But so far people have been kind and don’t bother us much.”

The other woman smiled warmly. “That’s good. Well, congratulations anyway. Tell him that I said hi.”

“Thanks. I will.” She grinned.

The summer weather seemed far too good an opportunity to waste and Nana led her class outside to the school field during the last two hours of the afternoon to collect insects for their art class. Delighted to be allowed some freedom and enjoy the warm sunshine, the students scattered among the trees and flower beds which lined the field, busily collecting whatever insects they could find and ushering them into little jars. Some had already moved onto creating drawings of their finds and had begun to label the body parts, with others still rushing around to show their friends what they had caught. Nana watched them with a smile, using the free time to sit on the grass and mark her class’ text books from the morning, thinking it would at least free up her schedule after work and allow her to enjoy the evening with Hoseok without distractions. 

The sound of the school bell, bellowing from the open classroom windows two hours later took Nana by surprise and her stomach did a tiny somersault as she remembered its implication. Hoseok would be at dance practice for a few more hours, giving her time to change into something a little more flattering. The dress that his sister, Da-won, had sent to her as a gift was already ironed and de-tagged and, though the dusky pink was not her usual choice of colour, she had been delighted to receive it. 

It took the best part of ten minutes to gather up all of her students and lead them back into the classroom before their parents arrived. Those who had completed their sketches were tipping their finds back onto the grass, with others poking holes in the plastic lids of their containers to be completed as homework. One by one the children were greeted by their parents at the door and led away until soon, it was just her and one remaining student who was preoccupied with counting the number of spots on his ladybird. The noise of the corridors had now subsided, and Nana looked with a little concern at the large wall clock by the classroom door. It had been at least twenty minutes since the last parent had left, looking a little unhappily at the container their daughter carried which held a large spider.

Nana’s chest sank when she remembered that Kim Joo-won’s mother had left a message with reception that morning, informing them that his grandmother would be collecting him from school that day. Having met the older lady a couple of times, it was clear to her that in her old age she had become a little scatter brained and forgetful. Knowing that it would be pointless to wait any longer, she collected her things together and asked Joo-won to do the same.

“Come on, honey…” Nana beckoned for him to follow her. “I need to make a phone call.”

The receptionist looked up quizzically from her desk as Nana lead the boy into the office, their eyes meeting briefly in understanding. “I’m going to call his mother, do you have her number?” Nana asked.

The phone rang for a while before finally being picked up; the voice that met her sounded both exasperated and tired. “… I even left her a reminder on her fridge.” Tutted Ms Kim.

“When are you due back? ” Nana asked nervously, wondering whether she should mention that she had plans.

“I’m not in Seoul right now. It will take me at least three hours before I can get home.” She responded. Nana’s heart sank. “If you are able to, you could drop him off at his grandmother’s. She doesn’t live very far from the school.”

Nana agreed quickly, taking down all the details as well as writing his mother’s contact number as a precaution. To her relief, Joo-won was more than happy to leave with the teacher and chatted about the new games console that he had gotten for his birthday and how jealous his best friend was when he had opened the gift at his party the previous week. Her feeling of relief when they got to the little bungalow was quickly dashed when, after a few minutes of knocking and waiting, there was no answer. She tried the door handle and found it was locked, and there seemed to be no sign of anyone in the windows. An elderly neighbour, recognising the boy, told her that he had seen his grandmother not long ago in the town doing her weekly shopping. With a small sigh, she pulled out her phone and called his mother again, explaining the situation. Gratefully, Ms Kim accepted Nana’s offer that she would take him back to her apartment until she could get back to Seoul and Nana gave her the address with a deflated tone. The timing was less than fortunate, but unavoidable, and so she began to walk in the direction of the central library where she resided opposite. When they reached a busy road she held her hand out automatically for Joo-won to take as they reached the crosswalk. He shook his head vigorously.

“I’m seven now! I don’t need to hold hands.”

She smiled. “Okay. Do you want to push the button?”

He reached up and pushed it at once, waiting by her side with a slight frown on his brow which made him look incredibly serious. Nana smiled, following him as he told her it was safe to cross.

*

Clutching the colourful bunch of sunflowers in his hand, Hoseok reached for the doorbell of the second story apartment and stepped back as he listened to the playful chime echo through the building. He adjusted the collar on his thin windbreaker and peered through the frosted pane of stained glass which adorned the upper half of the door, waiting for the familiar tall and slender figure of his girlfriend to appear on the other side. He almost jumped when, a few seconds later, the door opened from the inside apparently by itself. He took a step back, slightly alarmed, when a moon-shaped face peered around the door frame. Hoseok realised at once why he had not seen the figure coming through the glass; he was only 3ft 8 and could be no older than seven or eight. 

“Who are you?” The boy asked, suspiciously eyeing up the stranger in the doorway.

“Woah. Did I get the wrong house?” Hoseok looked back in surprise, double checking the door number, despite recognising the leafy Yucca plant that dominated the small hallway.

A familiar voice rang out, musical yet with a firm undertone that he had not heard before. “Kim Joo-won! You shouldn’t answer the door to someone else’s home.” Hoseok smiled as Nana appeared from the living room, ushering the small boy away as she stepped towards the door. “Hoseok…I’m sorry, come in.” Flustered, she brushed her curly hair behind her ear, head turning back towards the living room doorway as he followed her inside.

“Wow…that was a surprise!” He mocked softy with a playful smile. “Were you going to tell me about your secret children or wait until we were married?”

She rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated. “It’s a bit of a long story but I’m waiting for his mother to pick him up…she’s on her way, I promise.” She murmured apologetically as Hoseok closed the door behind him. 

Nana met his gaze and couldn’t help but echo the soft smile on his lips. The baby blue shirt he was wearing beneath his jacket was open collared, tucked into a Chanel belt and white slacks. A bright pop of colour caught her attention and she realised he had brought her flowers. His eyes followed hers to his hand, only just remembering, and he smiled widely. 

“Happy three months!” he beamed, handing them to her. His gaze brought a crimson blush to her cheeks, and she delicately fingered the petals of the largest sunflower.

“You look great.” Nana purred, appraising him. She felt distinctly under-dressed in her favourite, but worn, patchwork dress and cardigan. Her eyes flickered to the door of her living room, where her new dress was suspended from a hanger. “I didn’t have time to change yet…I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Hoseok cocked his head at the sorry tone of her voice. “You look beautiful.” He said, honestly before tugging lightly at her lilac sleeve, the smell of lively citrus on his skin obvious as he pulled her in close. His thumbs skimmed her lightly protruding hip bones, wrinkling her dress and making her stomach flutter pleasantly. Almost dreamily their lips met, the taste of him warm despite the minty flavour of his toothpaste. A small but firm tap at her elbow brought her back to earth, her cheeks stained pink.

Joo-won was surveying Hoseok steadily with disdain, his ears slightly red as he thrusted an exercise book full of equations in front of his teacher. “I’m stuck.”

“O-oh, alright, let’s go take a look shall we?” Her voice was lighter and breathier than usual, a little unsteady from the kiss. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and shot an embarrassed glance at her boyfriend, passing the bouquet back to him.

“Could you put these in a vase? I keep them under the sink. And don’t forget the plant food, they’ll last longer…”

Impatiently, Joo-won took Nana’s free hand, giving Hoseok a meaningful glare as they headed back to the kitchen table. “You know, you really have done a lot of homework tonight.” Nana’s eyes flickered guiltily to the note book which was filled with pencil markings. It felt unfair to make him do more work when he should be at home, playing with his toys. She reached into the little draw which was built into the edge of the wooden table and brought out an assortment of Crayolas and plain paper. “Why don’t you draw something? You could give it to your mom when she arrives.”

Joo-won blinked at her; he was a little boss-eyed, before nodding and scooping up the pile of colours in his hands. Nana sighed and trailed into the kitchen, watching as Hoseok poured tap water into a wide green vase, her eyes trailing a little over his covered backside with a smirk. 

“Did you know that one’s my favourite?” She questioned, smiling and nodding towards the vessel as he turned around. 

“No, but it’s mine.” He laughed softly, placing the flowers in the holder and spreading the stems artistically. “Green’s the best colour…” He finished, making her laugh as he took a step closer and placed his hand delicately on her waist. “Do you get paid extra for the babysitting service?” He smirked, lowering his voice so the boy in the other room would not hear. 

“His grandmother forgot to pick him up from school, and his mother’s off gallivanting somewhere, so he’s here for now.” She explained quickly, keeping her voice equally low. “At least he’s no bother.”

Hoseok smiled sweetly. “I think you’ve told me about his mom before…”

“Poor kid.” Nana sighed. “He’s sweet as pie but she doesn’t pay any attention to him.” As if in response to her own words, she glanced around the kitchen doorway, checking on him. “Are you alright in there Joo-won?”

He nodded, lifting up the piece of paper he was currently working on with a shy, gap-toothed smile to show her. Nana walked back into the living room, closely followed by Hoseok to take a closer look. 

“Oh, honey it’s…lovely.” She glanced at Hoseok who smirked in response. 

“Who is it supposed to be?” The older man asked, knowing the answer before it was said. 

Joo-won pointed to Nana. “Miss Lee.” 

“Oh?” Hoseok grinned, giving her a little playful nudge in response. “And what’s that on her head?” He pointed to the crazy array of cork-screw spirals which stuck out of the balloon-like face in all directions. 

Joo-won blinked. “Her hair.”

Hoseok let out an audible laugh to which Nana slapped the back of his hand playfully, making sure the young boy was looking away when doing so. He was pre-occupied in colouring in her purple cardigan to notice but quickly looked up once Nana disappeared back into the open doorway of the kitchen to pick up her vase. He lingered on Hoseok; his intense, cross-eyed stare strangely suspicious.

“Are you Miss Lee’s husband?” He asked after a moment’s examination. 

Hoseok hesitated before shaking his head. “No.”

“Good.” 

Hoseok bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing as Nana returned with the flowers, clutching the wide-based vase by the bottom and holding it to her chest. The boy watched attentively as she circled him and carefully put the vase down in the centre of the table. 

“You’ll be good and won’t touch them will you?” Nana asked cautiously. 

Joo-won shook his head frantically. “No.” He confirmed. “But he might…” He pointed accusingly at Hoseok with his index finger, unable to hide his jealous scowl. It was too much and even Nana smirked as Hoseok let out a loud, cheerful laugh. She ushered him into the kitchen, checking the floral face of her watch anxiously as she pulled the door two. Joo-won watched them go before returning to his colouring without fuss. 

“I think he has a crush on you.” Hoseok teased. 

She shook her head halfheartedly. “They all do at that age, it’s nothing. Look…” She pointed to her watch. “We’ve missed the reservation. I’m so sorry…I know how hard it was for you to get the booking sorted.”

He reached for a stray curl and brushed it delicately away from her flushed cheek. “Don’t worry, we can have something here. I’ll cook for us.” 

She looked anxiously at the door, though she couldn’t see the boy clearly through the frosted glass. “I hope he’s okay. It must be upsetting for him…”

Her boyfriend looked at her softly. “You’re so good with them. They all seem to love you.”

She smiled in return, but it was laced with sadness. “They do now. In a couple of years they’ll be going to middle school and high school and then it’ll be hard for them. The education system is so tough on them these days.” She sighed heavily. “I just worry about them so much.”

He brushed her cheek softly with the back of his index finger. “They’ll be fine, you’ve given them a good start in life.” Moving closer, he pressed his lips, almost chastely, against hers. “You’re such an amazing person Nana. And I’m so lucky…”

The sound of the doorbell ringing made them break apart quickly. 

“That’ll be his mom…” She murmured, stepping into the living room. Joo-won, sensing this was his cue, slid off the high-backed wooden chair reluctantly, clutching the piece of paper to his chest before holding it out. 

“This is for you.” He handed it to Nana who took it with a small smile. He had added the bunch of sunflowers in the vase to the composition, the drawn figure holding them in her outstretched hand. 

“Thank you Joo-won.” She replied, a genuine blush rising to her cheeks. “This is lovely. Hoseok, can you find space for it on the fridge? There should be some spare magnets in a basket on top…” She handed the paper to her boyfriend before following the small boy into the hallway. “You’ve been such a good boy tonight. I hope you’ll be good for your mom now.” 

Opening the door, she encountered the familiar figure of Ms Kim who was often found chatting to the other mothers at the school gates in the mornings and evenings; her sandy blonde dyed hair and visible dandelion-clock tattoo on her upper thigh standing out among the other women. Nana observed the latter was covered today by a pair of jeans. 

“Hello Ms Kim.” Nana smiled graciously, opening the door wide enough for the small boy beside her to step out. 

“Thank you so much for looking after him Miss Lee.” She apologised, running her hands anxiously through her hair. “I would have never left town for the day if I thought, for one second, my mom would forget to pick him up.” 

While Nana usually found this woman difficult to get along with with it came to matters involving her son, particularly when accompanied by the other moms at the school gate, now she was on her own she seemed, for perhaps the first time, strangely vulnerable and remarkably human. She knew the boy’s older sister, Chung-ae, was in her colleague Seo-yeon’s class and that the older woman also dreaded parent’s evening with Ms Kim. Nana vaguely wondered what her back story was and whether the boy’s father was still in the picture. 

“It’s not a problem, these things happen.” Nana smiled understandingly. “Joo-won’s been as good as gold. Haven’t you?” She turned to the small boy who frowned dramatically. 

“Miss Lee has a man in the house.” Joo-won said, stepping out to join his mom. 

Nana blushed scarlet. “My brother.” She blurted out before she had time to think. Nana knew any gossip regarding her, or any of the other teachers’ private lives would soon be spread around the parents at the school gates. Alone and vulnerable or not, Ms Kim was top dog when it came to the school’s hierarchy of gossiping moms. 

“He’s ugly.” Joo-won complained and even Ms Lee looked horrified. 

“Joo-won!” She scolded. “You take that back and apologise to your teacher!” 

Joo-won looked up at the younger woman guiltily. “Sorry.” He murmured timidly. 

Nana tried to hide her smile, knowing that Hoseok would be in hysterics when she told him about this later. “That’s okay Joo-won.” She said kindly before turning to Ms Kim. “He’s already done his homework for tonight so there’s no need to worry about that. Get home safe.”

Ms Kim gave a weak smile, though her cheeks were still stained. “Thanks again.” She turned to her son. “Come on Joo-won.”

Nana waited for them to turn away before she began to close the door. She could feel Hoseok’s presence as he came into the hall, hovering by the living room door and, just before the door latched, she heard the small boy say: “I wish Miss Lee was my mom.” 

She quickly locked the door with second-hand embarrassment before turning to her boyfriend. “Well that was fun.” She grinned timidly. 

Hoseok moved forward, pressing his body against hers. “You should open up an after school club.” He joked.

Nana rolled her eyes. “I love kids but, at the moment, six hours a day with them is enough for me.” 

Hoseok grinned, moving his hands to her slender hips and holding her still against him. “I don’t blame you.” Unable to help himself, his hands started to roam gently to her waist and stomach; thumbs brushing her sides subconsciously. “Maybe one day…”

She nodded in agreement. “One day.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and, feeling himself getting carried away, snapped his hands away from her body. “Do you know a vegetarian recipe which involves pasta and a lot of celery?” He asked. “I saw a lot of both when I was looking for the vase earlier…”

She grinned in reply. “I know several.”


End file.
